Redemption
by The toast which got buttered
Summary: The war has shown us all blood, the war has taken lives away from all; it needs to be ended! One way or another... Kylar is a man of his word and cares for his land Tamriel deeply. When both sides of the war have exiled him, he sees fit to put an end to it his self, with some help obviously... (Please review and tell me how to get better etc.) Hope you read and enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Redemption:

It was a bright day in the land of Tamriel, with the sun blazing warmth down to the constant array of grass below it, the Imperial legion prepared a execution killing off many Stormcloak soldiers, common bandits and people caught up in the middle. The tragedy about to happen was set in Helen, a small docile village. It had an array of small houses dotted around the cobblestone path and there was a tall tower of which leaned over the hamlet which was as intimidating as the giants of Tamriel. There was one man who stood out among the rest.  
He was named Kylar, he had bloody red hair styled into a thick and wavy haircut, he was six foot and was fairly muscular. Many envied him and were even scared of him as they knew his potential, they knew who he was...

His strong social figure was all brewed up by the war between the Stormcloak and Imperials as he used to be a legion infiltrator in the imperial barracks. He was easily the most stealthy in the cavalry as he trained with the thieves guild as a child. One hail pelted morning inevitably he was ordered to attack a crucial Stormcloak base; While climbing towards a dark corner of the room he listened to the conversations of the enemy nords.

"This war is stupid, I mean, so many people have died due to a dumb interpretation of this hierarchy we live in, I hate it" a peon of the group cursed.

"You shouldn't have joined us the should you? scared is what you are! a petty guard for women to look upon as an apparent warrior? don't make me laugh, you're pathetic!" Shouted an aspiring guard.

"Well, what makes you any more of a warrior than me? we are both new to this".

"Well, it's obvious, I could take any of you, any amount of you, hell, in comparison to you runts I am omnipotent".

Yeah, sure I thought. He was what I stereotyped them to be, hot headed thugs who see this as an opportunity to get big with the lasses, I knew what they meant though. I knew that the war was stupid, I knew that I was wrong in picking sides, I should of just held my own back in Riften but, no, I of all people choose to join a war of needless bloodshed; now I'm exiled with no way out.

I drew some of my throwing daggers and sent two flying at the ones below me, making the polished steel intercept their soft leather armour, then their head.

"So much for your theory mate, I guess you just couldn't handle me" I whispered to the now dead newcomer.

I jumped down making a tiny thud at impact with the floor due to technique, I opened the door they were guarding knowing there were no one in the room ahead. The room was small, a tiny place for the blacksmith to smelt wasted iron on some next reject soldier's weapon. I saw a ledge above which lead towards a catwalk, above the central point of the base. Like a black widow climbing a wall towards it's unknowing prey I scaled the wall up to the catwalk to then sneak above it, taking small, delicate steps.

I heard murmurs of the soldiers, complaints about the war and life in general. They all seemed genuine with their thoughts, thus I pitied them.

I immediately heard a Stormcloak yell "Two dead! We are at influence of a Imperial attack, two dead!".

I sighed "There's no getting out of this one".

Swifter than an arrow from a Deadric bow I ran towards the room I came from, checking no one was in there. I fell down on to the rocky floor rolling to muffle the sound of impact. The still open door had ruby blood oozing through the opening and a hand lodged between the door closing, I peeked through the crevice to see a few Stormcloak scouring the area. I was a snake drifting through emerald grass as I made my way towards one of the scattered footmen, my dagger poised towards the back of his throat. Shank! My dagger sliced through his neck killing him instantaneously. Slowly but surely I made my way towards a window for a cheap attempt at a escape.

"Over there"! They shouted, giving my vulnerable position away.

I swiftly finished climbing towards the window and smashed it with my fist. I quickly looked down to see my stallion Shadow waiting luckily for me. "Screw it"! I jump off the window ledge and fall on top of my horses saddle.

"Lets go"! I kicked Shadow slightly to tell him to sprint away, which he did.

Stormcloak shot flurries of arrows at me, missing due to both bad accuracy and the speed of my black horse. I rode Shadow throughout the tedious, ebony night, my eyes fixed on the moonlit stars above. After a while I made it to Solitude. I left shadow at the barn outside the capital then ran up to Castle Dour with General Tullius awaiting my presence. I kicked the door open and proceeded to walk towards him.

"Did you complete your mission"? He asked hastily.

I scratched my ear with embarrassment "Sir, I've started to thi-" he cut me off.

"So you didn't do it? You do realise I sent you for a very valid reason".

"Why me"? I asked.

"Well Savarre, the leader of the Stormcloak was there; you could of ended the bloody war! That's why I sent you, I had faith in you".

"Sir I-"

"Don't Sir me! I have lost our biggest chance in this whole war to you, hell, I'm done" he raged.

"I didn't know"! I argued.

"I knew you didn't, I thought two things, that you would die there or that you would complete you mission and what did I get? neither".

"Listen to me!" I shouted "You wont be having to put up with me anyway, I'm quitting. I am leaving the war and heading back to Riften".

He stared me down then whispered "No, you'll be going to Helgan"...


	2. Chapter 2

The adventures of Kylar the dishonoured assassin - chapter #2

So it began, men and women of Talos reluctantly walked up to the chopping board to get their head defiled. One man full of rage cursed at the 'mighty' Imperial soldiers while another made a cheap attempt at escaping, imminently, a steel forged arrow found the back of his skull. It had been 7 bodies of the deceased now on the floor all headless, now there was 13 of us left and I could tell the inevitable was soon to happen.

"Kylar Savarre!" I slowly lifted myself up and sauntered towards the chopping block, a fake smirk riddled on my face; if I was to die, I would die a true warrior. I fell to my knees and lowered my head down onto the stone block linearly smeared with an array of blood giving a contrast of ruby on it's grey base.

"I'm sorry lady Nocturnal.." I whispered.

A small voice in my head replied with "What for?".

I hear a loud, ear-piercing roar. I look around to see a random burst of flame reign down towards me. "TIID KLO UL!" As time obeys my shout and falls to my leverage I move my head away from the chopping block and replace it with the cuffs around my wrist. Cling! The unknowing executioner unbound me and I rolled away from the infernal blaze burning my leg slightly. I ran towards the barracks hoping that the bastards kept my gear there. Meanwhile the scaled beast chased me like a Bugatti in a drag race, getting closer bit by bit. The dragon was black in colour, it's ebony wings looked metallic to a linear extent due to the sun glaring off it's massive scales, it had 2 sharp horns lifted out of it's head and a long shadow like tail. I dive at the door to the barracks as the dragon tried to roast me.. again, and fall to the ground beneath me. Drunk with stacks of fatigue, I clamber to my feet and walk over to the prisoner gear deposit section of the barracks, limping slightly due to my burnt leg. There was a few wooden chests with differential items inside, I quickly looted the wooden storage to find only scraps of my gear: My custom satchel, my Nightingale weaponry and armour but no healing remedies. With my leg being in a bad state, the loss of healing items was fatal. I hug the wall so I don't fall down as easily, holding onto the gaps in the cobblestone when there were some. Limp by limp, gap by gap, I find myself in front of the exit of the north part of the barracks. I push the door open, falling through it as it opened. It was still there, the ebony clad beast. The dragon attended to it's 'spit - fire', smothering innocents in an infernal blanket. It was absorbed in what it was doing, which made it a little easier for me to sneak past it and get to the other part of the barracks, due to my leg, this was easier said, than done. I stuck to the shadows, giving myself a less clairvoyant path but a safer one. I pick up the pace as the victims of the dragon swiftly get put to rest. The door is covered in a veil of light so I have to be fast to get inside. I crack my neck to one side and loosen my muscles. I draw my bow and aim an arrow behind the dragon, swoosh. The creature turns towards where the arrow came past it while I somewhat sprint towards the door. I open it and run inside, slamming it shut before it notices.

"Well, isn't this a lucky turn of events?" A voice chuckled.

I look to where it was to see a small convoy of civilians and soldiers. They move to different sides opening a path for someone to walk through. A man of average height emerged through it with very little hair. He was wearing golden armour forged for a Imperial general. It was Tullius.

"I guess it is" I replied "You thought I'd be dead by now right?".

"Yes, I did. But your savage dragon friend decides to save you and murder everyone here" Tullius growled.

I sat down lowering my satchel onto my shoulder. "My dragon friend eh? You realise it was trying to kill me don't you?".

He looked me in the eyes with his pale brown ones. "It didn't do very well then did it?".

I laughed a little bit. "I guess you have something in common then".

"Holt! You know what to do".

I stretched out. "I thought you were sending me to 'Sovengard'".

A arrow pierced me and I felt dizziness fall upon me "Don't consider yourself lucky".

I fall to the ground and black out.


End file.
